Rampage
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own glee at all! Just a short story with the couple being Rachel and Brittany, I hope you enjoy!


A/N: Hey so this just a short story I came up with, that I'm hoping you'll like.

I apologize in advance for any spelling, grammar or mess spelling of words or even the wrong word; I really am sorry for that.

There are a lot of time jumps in this story, I hope it all makes sense and what not. ENJOY! ~KJ99

* * *

Rampage

* * *

I was on a rampage and there was no stopping me. I was seeing red and nothing else. I had just heard something that happened to my secret girlfriend of seven months that made me angry and I was out to get these people. Brittany Pierce was my girlfriend, we had been dating for seven months in secret, I just didn't want people to treat her like they do me.

See I'm the towns loser because I have two gay Dads and maybe I can be annoying sometimes but that's only because people don't know the real me. Brittany does, we have been friends our whole life, her Mum and my Dad were best friends in high school and when my Dad and Daddy were kicked out home for being gay; Brittany's Mum family took her in and they've been like a second family to me ever since.

Brittany and I weren't really sisters or cousins growing up there was just always something more there but we didn't understand what it was. When Brittany's family suddenly up and left for her Dad's work in fifth grade, I cried my eyes out for two months straight; I didn't understand why her leaving affected me so much but it did.

Every day without her in my life was painful, my heartache for her and I didn't know why. I would spend all the alone time I had which was a lot since I was an outcast in my own town, I would remember everything we use to do playing dollhouse, playing mummy and mum, putting on little plays for our family and just other kid stuff.

* * *

One the first day of high school in sophomore year I couldn't believe my luck when I saw her walking down the hall, flanking Quinn Fabray of all people and having her pinkie linked with Santana Lopez. They are the worse people to ever walk the planet, they picked on me contently every single day was a living nightmare. They both ruled the school together and now with Brittany too, I wasn't sure if she would remember me or not.

I heard Santana's voice say in front of me "What are you looking at freak?" she emphasis the freak by shoving me into the locker. Looking around Santana's big head and to Brittany who was just staring back at me, she didn't remember who I was or didn't want to and that crushed me more than anything Santana and Quinn had or would ever do to me.

Quinn said "I think she needs to learn her place Santana."

Santana replied with "I think your right Q," out of nowhere someone with two slushy cups appear. Santana moved away from me, as the slushy were being thrown I stared deeply into Brittany eyes just hoping that she would remember me. The cold slushy hit right in the face and because of not closing my eyes it was burning like hell, rubbing as much slushy out of my eyes as I possible could; I hear Santana and Quinn laughing as they walk away. Looking I see Brittany still standing there, it's like she knows me but doesn't remember me; Santana soon shouts out for her come along and she does. As she walked away to walk down the hallway with Quinn and Santana I can feel my heart breaking and being smashed into pieces.

* * *

That following night Dad told me that they knew that the Pierce's were back they just wanted it to be a surprise, I didn't tell them about what happened at school ever and I didn't plan to start now. Daddy had invited them around for dinner that night, I wasn't sure I felt about it though. When I started high school, I did start to notice females way more than males and then I started to go over how Brittany and I were together, it's then I realised that if we were older we would have been classed as dating.

Being close with my Dads I was able to talk to them about this without it being awkward or anything like that, they explain to me that they didn't care if I was gay or straight as long as I was happy and the person I was with treated me right. After talking about my sexuality, I told them about how much I was missing Brittany even though it was nearly four years since I had seen her.

My Dad asked if I was in love with her and I asked back if it was possible to love someone who you probably never would see again. Daddy said it wasn't logically but if it was how I needed to feel right now than to just let my emotions be, I took their advice and did it. At this point in my life I need to be in love with someone who wasn't around, which was hard but it made concentrating on school work a little easier.

* * *

When my Dads called me downstairs that night telling me the Pierce's were here, I walked down the stairs to see Brittany standing there beautiful as ever. I noticed there family had grown since they were last here, when they left her Mum was pregnant with a boy who was no probably four and Brittany's Dad was holing a little baby.

Smiling I say "Your family certainly grew."

Mrs Pierce looked up at me and replied with "Rachel, it's been too long," I walked down the rest of the stairs and was immediately hugged by her.

I said "It certainly has been."

Stepping back from the hug, Mr Pierce said "Rachel this Mike, Georgia and you remember Brittany right?"

I replied with looking into Brittany's eyes "How could I forget."

Crouching down in front of Mike I say "Hi I'm Rachel."

He replied with "Mike."

I asked "How old are you Mike?"

He answered with "I'm four, I'm a big boy," he held up four fingers.

Smiling I say "You certainly are," I stand back up not realising Brittany had been watching me the whole time.

Daddy then said "Rachel why don't you take Brittany up to your room and catch up," my Daddy is a big pot stirrer.

I replied with "Sure," looking at Brittany before turning and going back upstairs; I hear her following behind me. Entering into my room I wasn't embarrassed about her seeing all the photo I had of us as kids, I just really wanted her to remember me and what we use to have. I walked over to sit on my bed and watched as she walked around looking at the photos, I had taken that moment to check her out and see what had changed; which was a lot.

Brittany then said "You have a lot of photos of us."

I replied with "Yeah," I didn't know what else to say.

Brittany said a few minutes later "I'm sorry about what Quinn and Santana did to you."

I replied with "It's not your fault and I'm used to it by now."

Brittany said "No one should be use to something like that, especially not you."

I asked looking up at her hopeful "So you do remember me?"

Brittany replied with "It took me a while."

I asked "What made you remember?"

Brittany replied with "After they throw that drink at you, you had this little pout and it remind me of the girl I knew growing who had the same pout; I guess that girl was you."

I say "A pout gave me away."

"Yeah, it was always adorable growing up and still is now," she smiled over her shoulder at me which made me blush but I didn't care; Brittany remembered me and that's all I needed. After that night of remembering all good times we had, I explained to Brittany that we couldn't be seen together in public and she didn't like it but I told it was for the best. All my free time that I had outside of school and glee club which Brittany had joined, I spent it with Brittany. We study together, we had cheesy movie nights down in the den with our family's and it was just like the good old days but something was different; we were older and knew what we had between us.

* * *

One day near the end of our junior year together we were talking about what we would do after we graduate.

Brittany said "I want to study in New York?"

I asked "Why do you wanted to study in New York?"

Brittany replied simply with "Because you're going to be there and if you're going be there, than that's where I want to be." Brittany and I weren't dating at these stage, we would be all flirty with each other when we spent time together which is why I understood our parents thinking we were together but we weren't. People at school including glee club didn't even know we were dating, let alone gay.

I asked "What do you want to study?"

Brittany replied with "Therapist, I like talking with people and helping them solve their issue whatever they may be."

Nodding I said "You'd make a great therapist Brittany." Since Brittany's been back everyone has shorten her name to Britt or B or whatever else but I would always called her Brittany it was my thing.

Lying my head down on her lap I asked "What's wrong with me Doctor Brittany?" I smiled up at Brittany and she smiled down at me.

Brittany replied with "Hmm…I don't know, maybe you should lead your life with your heart not the head."

I asked "What if it gets broken? I don't think it would ever be the same again."

"Have trust and faith that it won't break and you're still leading with your head."

"How can I fix it Doctor? How do I stop leading my life with my head and open my heart up?"

"You let me do this," Brittany then leant down and kissed me on the lips. Breaking out of the kiss, I moved so I was lying on top of Brittany and we made out for who knows how long. The making out session become very heated and I was very happy at this point that we had the whole house to ourselves and no one was going to be back for hours. Breaking out of the kiss I looked down at Brittany lying underneath me with her lips pouty and smudge lips stick; it made me smile proudly. Placing my hand at the hem of Brittany's shirt, I looked up into her eyes and she looked back into mine; while slowly moving her shirt up we continued staring into each other's eyes.

Brittany then said "Rachel?"

I replied with "Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been surer about anything in my life."

"Okay than let me go first," nodding my head as Brittany flip us so she was on top of me.

* * *

That day we made love and it was beautiful, Brittany was gentle with me and it was just how I always imagined it. After it we fell asleep, I feel asleep with Brittany in my arms and her head on my chest and I woke up with her still there. Smiling down at her as I slowly woke up and saw her looking up at with the same exact smile on her face.

Brittany asked "How are you feeling?"

I replied with "Amazing, you?"

Brittany said "Amazing too," Brittany leant up and pecked my chin.

I asked "What does this mean?"

Brittany answered with "Rachel Berry, I have loved you my whole life and will continue loving you for the rest of my life. Rachel Berry will you do me the great honour in being my girlfriend?"

I said "Of course I'll be your girlfriend Brittany, like there was ever any doubt."

Brittany replied with "Awesome," before leaning up and kissing me on the lips.

Slowly sitting up I say "There's probably some more things that we should talk about."

Brittany sat up and asked "Like?"

I answered with "Don't get me wrong I love you and I want to scream it to the world but I'm just not ready to here."

Brittany asked "What do you mean?"

"The school we go to is where I'm the loser, the freak and the tranny; which you now know isn't true. My point is if people at that school know you're different, know your gay they are going to bully you, slushy you and do whatever they want to just for fun. I don't want you to have that, I don't want you to get bullied just because your dating me."

"Rachel I don't care about what they do to me, I wanted to show the whole world that I'm Rachel Berry's girlfriend and she my girl."

"I want that to but we live in Lima, Ohio, a place where if you a different especially gay; it's social suicided."

"So how do we do this then? Because I want to hold your hand in public, walk you to class while you're wearing my leather men's jacket ad kiss you goodbye before walking way while you're checking me out; and everything else other clubs do but we do it better."

"Believe me when I say that is all I have dreamt about since you've been back, I just know how that school works and the minute people see you with me, you're dropped off the cheerios with Quinn and Santana not even remembering your name."

"We'll come back to the part about your dreaming about me later. I don't care if I'm kicked off the cheerios, I don't care if I'm no longer friends with Santana or Quinn. All I want is you, all I care about is you Rachel."

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"But it's okay for you to get hurt and me to see people do all that to you."

"None of it is okay, but I have to deal with it because that's my life."

"It doesn't have to be, you can fight back or I can fight with you or for you."

"It's pointless fighting them Brittany, we have the rest of this year and one more year and we are out of here."

"And in that time I wanted to show everyone how hot my girlfriend is, ask you out to prom in front of everyone and take you to prom."

"Can we just try dating in secret? We can tell our families, I mean I'm going to wanted to talk to my Dads about what we just did."

"Why would you want to talk to them about sex?"

"You know how close me and my Dads are, it's just how I process things and if we are honest with them and your parents there's a chance sleepover during week days could happen."

Brittany replied with "Now when you put it like that."

I asked "Really?"

"Yeah of course Rachel, I'd never stop you from talking with your Dads even if this is a private thing."

"You're a pretty awesome girlfriend."

"I know I am," Brittany said before leaning over to kiss me.

Brittany then said "We'll try secretly dating even though I do not like it, I just want to be with you and for you to be happy that's all I want."

"I love you Brittany Pierce."

"And I love you Rachel Berry," she kissed me again and this one was a lot longer, the kiss turned into a make out session and the make out session turned into sex. A couple of days after that we sat both parents down together and explain them what had happened, that we were going to start dating and see where things went and we also told them about having sex.

Brittany's Dad had said it was about time we started to date which made as laugh, my Dad said it was adult of us to talk to them about this when it can be such an awkward conversation to have with parents. They didn't understand why we wanted to date in secret, we just told them it's what we had decided, I think they picked up that Brittany wasn't thrilled about the idea but let it go.

* * *

Now we have been dating for seven month and we are in our senior year of high school, no one at school knew we were dating but I think they knew we were friends because we had started to hang out in public more together. No one had really questioned it which is why Brittany was pushing a lot harder now for us to be together in public, I just really wasn't ready for it and Brittany didn't want to rush me.

Artie a kid in the glee club who is in a wheel chair had asked Brittany out one day, it was still in our junior year and at first Brittany declined but when people started to ask, we agreed it'd be best if she did start dating him. It crushed m to see her wheeling him down the hallway, sharing lunch together, feeding him grapes and everything else I could be doing with her but wasn't, Brittany would always told me this was partly my fault and idea.

It was hard seeing them together but if I wanted Brittany to have sort of a normal high school experience and not get the bullying I get than I had to put up with seeing her and Artie together. At the time it all made sense but now I didn't understand who I could have let the one person I love the most date someone else. I was angry and on a rampage because of something I had heard through the grapevines that is McKinley High School, Artie had called my girlfriend stupid for no apparent reason and Santana had tried it on with her even though Brittany had said no.

I was furious at both Artie and Santana, I didn't know who to attack first and I decided that Artie should be first. Seeing Artie at his locker, I wished he wasn't in a wheelchair because it made me look bad but no one calls my girlfriend stupid and gets away with it. Storming over to him, I pushed him out of his chair and someone just happened to be walking passed me with a tray full of slushy; I took the tray out of their hands and dumped it all over Artie.

Artie screamed out "What the hell!?"

He looked up and asked "Rachel, why did you do that?"

Kicking his wheelchair away and down the hall, I shout "Never, ever call my girlfriend Brittany Pierce stupid again. If you do, you won't live to tell the story." Another person with a tray came passed grabbing that one I dumped that all over Artie as well, now he was cover in red and blue slushy and my care factor was zero. Looking around I saw a crowd had gathered around us and were looking at me like I was crazy, turning around and walking, people moved quicker than they ever did for Quinn or Santana. I left Artie sitting there in freezing cold slushy and I didn't care whatsoever, now for my next target Santana Lopez. I couldn't find Santana anywhere that's when I remember that I was supposed to be in glee club and if I didn't get there soon Brittany would be worried about me.

* * *

Walking into the glee room at the same time as someone else did from the other door, hearing everyone gasp but not at me and the other person; looking I saw it was Artie who was still covered in slushy but had gotten his wheelchair back. I notice straight way that Mr Schue wasn't here yet, he always had a tendency to be late and then had a go at you for be late; hypocrite.

Tina asked "Artie, who did this to you?"

Artie looked over at me and I glared at him not to say a word, Artie replied with "Just one of the faceless jocks."

Noah threw his chair across the room and shouted "No one slushy a cripple."

Artie said "It's not a big deal really," walking into the room and sitting next to Brittany.

I asked "You okay?"

Brittany asked back "Was it you?"

I replied with "What do you think."

"Why? Did you do that to him," we were talking to each other really quietly and everyone was still focused on Artie not to pay attention to us.

"No one calls you stupid and gets away with it."

"How did you know anyway?"

I replied with "Grapevines, I also know about Santana and don't think I'm not going to something to her as well."

Brittany asked "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I've been thinking since this whole Artie thing that maybe we shouldn't be secretly dating."

Brittany asked "Really? What changed your mind?"

"Two people have hurt you and that's more than I ever wanted, I'll protect you through everything that comes our way."

"I knew you would come to your senses eventually, so what are you going to do to Santana?"

"I thought I'd till three birds with one stone, you coming out, me coming out and hurting Santana."

"I like the way you think," we shared a smile before been brought out of our thoughts by the sound of Mr Schue entering.

Mr Schue asked "Artie, what happened to you?"

Artie replied with "I was slushed Mr Schue but it's nothing," he seem to believe that.

Raising my hand straight away, Mr Schue said "Yes Rachel, what is it?"

I replied with "I've been preparing this song for a really long time and now I think it's time to show people who I really am."

Mr Schue said "Okay Rachel the floor is all yours," he took a seat next to Quinn. I stood up and walked over to the piano guy to tell him the song, then the band and then I stood in the middle.

I say "I really just need to get this song and message of my chest; it has really been weighing down on me for my whole life really. It was easy for me to come to terms with this but saying it and publicly saying it is incredible hard for me," I looked into Brittany's eyes the whole time.

Finn another member of the club said "You can trust us Rachel," he did his side smile at me while everyone sort of nodded their heads but they didn't really care.

"Thanks," I say before nodding my head at the band and piano guy to start.  
 _  
Rachel: Everybody needs inspiration, everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody, when the nights are long cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy._ I stared directly into Brittany's eyes as I sang the start of the song.  
 _  
Rachel: Yeah when my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I, I, I look at you._ Brittany has always been the light to my life, when I was having a rough day all I need to do was think of Brittany and everything was okay again.  
 _  
Rachel: When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth, you love me for who I am. Like the stars hold the moon, right there where they belong and I know I'm not alone._ As long as I had Brittany I was never going to be alone.  
 _  
Rachel: Yeah when my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark. That's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home any more. That's when I, I, I look at you._ I knew everyone else in the room was trying to work out what was going on but I didn't care about them, I only care about Brittany. I had slowly started to walk over to her and I am now standing in front of her.  
 _  
Rachel:_ _You appear just like a dream to me, just like kaleidoscope colours that cover me. All I need. Every breath that I breathe, don't you know you're beautiful. Yeah, yeah, yeah._ I took Brittany's hand in mine and swung it from side to side, making her smile.  
 _  
Rachel: When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home any more. That's when I, I, I look at you. I look at you, yeah, whoa-oh, you appear just like a dream to me._ As the tune faded out, I leant forward and kissed Brittany on the lips. Breaking out of the kiss I see everyone looking at Brittany and I in shock, including Mr Schue and it made me smile. I then see Santana and my smile drops immediately, moving over to where she is sitting and picking her up off the seat and slamming her onto the ground.

I say "Ever try to mess with my girl again and I will break you," I brought my knee down into her back which I knew would be hurting anyone.

Santana yelled out "Okay, okay I won't mess with her again."

I say "Good," I move off her and turn my glare to everyone else in the room.

I say "That goes for all of you too, you hurt my Brittany and I will hurt you," I glared deeply into each of their eyes. Walking over to where Artie was quivering in his chair, I stand in front of him and glare into his eyes.

I then hear an angel like voice say "Rachel," I feel the angle like voice place a hand on my shoulder and it automatically relaxes me.

Brittany said "They're not going to hurt me."

I replied with "I just wanted to get my message across."

"Which they got loud and clear, no one is going to hurt me not with you around," Brittany wraps her arms around my neck and mine going onto her waist.

I say "I love you Brittany Pierce."

"And I love you too Rachel Berry," like always we sealed the deal with a kiss. This made as both very hot and horny, so we decided to leave school for the day and make our way back to one of our houses for some awesome sex.

The End.


End file.
